Wavering Fate
by shelly216
Summary: Lyla never knew her true destiny. But she will soon find out when Elliot and Dom come into her life. All characters are my own. Just something I've been working on so please review/comment! Rated M for possible future smut and overall language and themes. Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or it's characters. Also, not a KH story just aimed at similar audience.
1. Chapter 1

Fate

"Fuck my life" I mumbled as I tried to clean up the disaster that is my house. My energy draining with with each empty cup and dirty sock.

My name is Lyla and it has been six months since the accident that took my husband from me. Six months of trying to adjust to once again being alone. Devin had ben the bread winner and money is now scarce. I decided about two months ago that relocating from our beautiful Victorian home to a mediocre apartment would better my budget, and while its not a terrible place, it's definitively "the other side of the tracks". The old hard wood floors needed some work and no matter how hard I try I cant seem to cover up the forties floral wallpaper. I just keep telling myself "beggars can't be choosers" and boy was I begging.

The next morning I was greeted with the usual scene. Leanna making god knows what in the kitchen and Micah playing Halo on his Xbox 360.

"Good morning!" I muttered down the steps

"Good morning, Lyla" Leanna replied

"Oh my god, she is way to chipper in the morning." I think to myself

I can only hope a quick shower and a smoke will motivate me through the rest of my day, but I doubt it.

I stumble into the brightly lit bathroom and shield my eyes from the bright yellow paint job. Finally I turn on the water and adjust the temperature to my liking as I listen to the pipes bang and shake in the walls trying to force the water out of the shower head. I step in and cringe against the steaming hot water, just the way I like it. The sent of my citrus bodywash fills the air awakening my senses I finish up and step out onto the bath mat wringing out my long wavy hair that had been dyed so many times there was no trace of the natural brown left. What is left is jet black locks with streaks of crimson red and california blonde that hang well past the middle of my back. I quickly towel off and hurry to get dressed.

Today is garage day, one of four actually, then another four days at the local sports bar "Salem's" I pull on a worn pair of Levi's and throw a slightly torn Ozzfest t-shirt over my slender build . Finally I lace up my red chucks, grab a grey hoodie and pull my hair into a loose pony tail and head downstairs.

"Breakfast?" Leanna offers

"Naw, thanks though, I'm gonna be late opening as it is."

Leanna and Micah have lived with me for a while now. Micah is my brother, so to speak. He's actually my foster brother. We shared a foster family for about seven years till we aged out of the system. In that time he became as close to me as any brother could be. Leanna is his girlfriend. They felt it best that I have company after the accident and I didnt object.

"I just want you guys to know I really appreciate you being here and helping out as much as you do." a mantra I get scolded for every morning

"No need for thanks Lyla, you know we were happy to help." Leanna scolds

"Yeah if you really want to show appreciation you could buy me a shiny red..." I cut him of with pillow to the face

"Hey what happened to the appreciation?"

"Oh that, well I heard "buy me ...shiny red..." and I just went blank." I joked

Micah shoost me a smile and goes about his gaming. At last I make it out the door not knowing something was about to happen that would change my life forever.

Not far, set into the dense woods of western Pa a new path is being chosen for me and I will soon meet my dark saviors.

I showed up at the garage just in time to open the doors for business. I start the coffee and sit down to see what is on my agenda for today. As I sit sipping my coffee trifling through paperwork and while lighting up another cigarette, two guys enter the shop. From the office I can see that they both appear young in age , probably about my age, 25-26. The first man, I notice, has dark olive skin and shaggy black hair. The other is tall and lean and took a less humble approach to his appearance displaying tattoos and gauged piercings dressing in torn jeans and a rocker T finishing his look with a pair of Vans. This as opposed to the faded jeans, fitted black t-shirt and black Doc's the other wore quite well.

I watch them size up my modest business and once I get over the initial shock I finally ash my Newport and go out to greet them.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask trying to sound inviting but at the same time bold.

"Umm...we wanted to...," the metalhead fell over his words "...ummm..."

Scanning the shop the conservative one of the two spotted a sign offering free estimates and jumped in with the save.

"We need an estimate!" He stated

"Oh really, on what?" I asked taking notice that they had no vehical present

" Oh...ahh.. we have this car and ya see the breaks went out and ahh..." He continued with his sorry explanation and I soon get the feeling they are wasting my time and are becoming more irritating than intimidating.

"Look, I would need you to actually bring the car in. I can't tell you whats wrong, what it needs or a price without looking at it first."

"What kind of car did you say it was?" I now express obvious suspicion to their little story

"It's ah..."

"Forget it man!" The russet skinned one hissed

He pulls the rocker aside for a more private interlude that I can just barely over hear.

"She's fine, she'll be fine here for now as long as we watch out for her. We'll just have to keep an eye on her from a distance for a bit."

Confused and angry I try to look busy as I continue to eavesdrop

"And what if we lose her huh? what then? The Highest will have or heads!" The inked stranger argued in a loud and fearful tone

"Keep it down Elliot! She cant know why were here...not yet...you'll scare her off and then were all screwed!"

"Sorry Dom, your right we'll just..."

I have heard enough and I am pissed! I casually walk into the office and retrieve the hand gun my husband had left in the desk for emergencies. I stalk back out into the shop to see out my "potential clients". At least i have their first names should things get out of hand.

I raise the loaded gun to my dark haired guest and cock it to get their attention

"Oh shit..." Elliot chokes out

"Ok, I dont know why your here or what you want but forget about it! Get the fuck out of my shop or I swear i'll blow out your knees."" I've had a bad year full of bad luck and I would love nothing more than for you to stick around so I can finally shoot someone! I think it would be an excellent stress reliever dont you?" I ask Dom as I aim the gun at his accomplice

"Damn it! ok just calm down we're gonna go now ok, sorry we bothered you." Dom insists

"Apology not accepted asshole, now get out!" I order gesturing to the open garage doors with the gun

The two strangers cautiously make their way out the doors and around the corner.

I run to slam closed the heavy metal doors and lock them tight. I can still hear them as they make their way up the street.

"Now that went well."

"Well if you didnt talk so damn loud...!" Dom snaps

"Oh yeah because I'm the expert on these things right? I've done this so many times I know exactly how to go about it." Elliot loads back

"We'll just have to be more careful. We didn't expect her to be so strong willed, though we should have." states Dom

"We'll hang around and make sure she is safe and out of sight for a bit till we can ease back in and earn her trust. We are going to need her to trust us if we want to have any chance of survival."

Dom and Elliot disappear into the dark forest and I return the gun and lite up another menthol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I tightened the last lug nut on the old S10 I have been working on, last job of the day. I am appreciative of the mindless work of changing breaks and fixing fan belts because after this morning my mind was on everything but work. My mind races with all of the unanswered questions I have. What did those guys want? They obviously know me though I have never seen them before in my life. I file a few papers and prepare several bills for vehicle pick-ups in the morning. After cleaning up a bit I head out into the darkness, pausing to take in a deep breath, savoring the the smell of the garage. Oil, dirt, sweat, and tears, my favorite sent in the world. I walk slowly over to my car, a midnight blue, 02' Chevy Cavalier Z24. To me the way the lights reflect onto the car make it look like a Lamborghini.

Suddenly the images of my two stalkers intrude upon my vehicular fantasy striking fear through me like a double edged sword. I run the rest of the way to my car, throw myself into the drivers seat, turn the key and slam it in gear in one fluid motion. I race down the dark abandoned roads. The shadows of the tall evergreens break through the moonlight and dance across my windshield and even though I am all alone I still feel someone eyes piercing through the windows no matter how hard I try to evade them.

When I finally arrive home I hurry up the walkway to the poorly lit house, continuously peering over my shoulder. My sane and fearful side thankful to see no one and my rebel adventurous side wishing I did. Once inside I take notice that everyone had gone off to bed. I hate coming home to a quiet house. It means that I am left only to my own thoughts. Some thoughts I can easily explain, like the deep hole in my heart left from the passing of Devin. Others are still a mystery. Like the images I have of a life I never lived but somehow still vaguely recall. That unnerving feeling I have felt my entire life that I am different and that no matter what I do I am destined to go elsewhere than here to serve a grander purpose. Unfortunately, the greater evil takes over and the memories of my lost love come flooding back. I crawl into bed without undressing or pulling down the sheets. Clinging to my pillow I eventually cry myself to sleep.

Just outside, however, someone is watching. Two someones actually.

"I hate seeing Lyla like this!" states Elliot "She just isn't the same girl we grew up with. She's lost her innocence." he continues sadly

"No. It's still there. She just hides it deep inside herself." Dom corrects staring in at the now child like woman asleep on the bed "If she didn't this life would have eaten her alive."Dom forces his gaze away suddenly feeling emotionally exposed

" I still don't understand why the Highest sent her away all those years ago anyway!" said Elliot

"If he hadn't she never would have known this life and all this pain!"

"He had to ensure our survival. She had to be sent where she couldn't be found so she could live to see the day she would fulfill her destiny." Lectures Domonic, thankful that his companion had missed the sincerity in his last comment

"How?" questions Elliot

Dom rolls his eyes and continues his brief history lesson

"Our bloodlines were compromised years ago, Lyla is the last pure blood left." "Basically, without her our kind will cease to exist." Then, as if cued but the despair in Dom's voice, it began to downpour. The heavy rain and crashing thunder silences them both leaving only the feeling of sorrow and desperation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The following morning, with the young lovers of at work, I canfinally enjoy the emptiness of my home. I start getting ready for a long night of bar tending I pop a CD into the CD player, crank the volume, and jam out to my own compilation album consisting of everything from "Pink" to "Disturbed" to"ICP" and a little of just about everything in between. As I get showered and dressed I sing along to every song. See, despite my nicotine addiction, I still have a pretty good voice, or so I'm told. I have won the bars karaoke contest several times over. I pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. I polish off my look with spiked earrings and a "Bite Me" necklace (I'm feeling a little goth today). A quick cup of coffee and I head out for "Salem's".

A few regulars let out subtle cheers as I approach the bar to punch in. Friendly, that's what they call me. Well, I suppose I am though, a friend to all who know me. I set the bar up with another round and begin cleaning up before the rush.

"Right on time Jake!" I holler. Jake is our regular DJ and knows all of my faves. I love it when I am scheduled to work on DJ night!

"When have you known me to be anything but punctual?" he jokes back

"Hey, no teeny bopper shit tonight k?" I request "I need some angry tunes tonight."

"Anything you say Lyla!" Jake acknowledges and before i know it "You + your hand" by Pink fills the room.

After a couple hours, as Seether and Amy Lee pound from the speakers, I am busy doing a quick liquor inventory and singing along completely unaware that most of the bar is straining to hear me over the music. I finish up and turn back to reminisce with Steve, a regular and good friend. Turning to the tap to refill his draft I catch a glimpse of my visitors from the other morning. I am immediately filled with irritation at the sound of their familiar voices. I return Steve's beer to the bar and turn to where the two were trying to remain hidden by the crowd even though they know I have seen them. Rolling my eyes I stalk down to where they were seated.

"What are you doing here?" I demand

"Oh...hey, how are you? Do you work here?" Elliot asks

"Cut the crap! Why are you following me?" I insist "I knew I wasn't nuts, you have been close by since yesterday and I demand to know why!"

"Well...we know we came off as kinda suspicious yesterday and wanted to apologize." Dom explains "We didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me!" I lie "You just pissed me off!"

"Regardless, we are sorry. My friend saw you yesterday and thought you were attractive so I persuaded him to go in and talk to you" Dom continues "Unfortunately, he choked, just froze right up." Dom chuckles as he elbows Elliot

I'm not buying any off it, sounds like a load of bull to me.

"Sure, okay, whatever you say..." I don't have time for bullshit, not with a full bar.

"No really!" Elliot shouts to my back as I return to my work. I turn back to face them so I could issue them a little warning.

"You guys picked a bad time for your little story hour! I'm working and I don't have time for horned up losers wasting my time!" I lecture "Now, if you don't need a drink then leave me alone!"

"Fine ,fine, a double Jack and coke and a Struab Dark for him." Dom orders

I retrieve their order and place it them in front of Dom , which I had overheard, is short for Dominic. "That'll be $10.50.. Dominic." I request and for a second I thought I saw a faint smile in his eyes and then it was gone.

The crowd slowly dies out and I say goodnight to the last stragglers. Somehow I had totally forgotten about Dominic and Elliot at the other end of the bar. I drag my feet back to far side where they were seated.

"Last call guys. Need anything else?" I ask

Knowing time was running out for staling Dom tried his best attempt at conversation.

"No, we're fine thanks." He begins "So, busy night. Is it always that crowded in here?"

"Always." I answer "Do you always follow around girls you don't know, or is this a new hobby?" I ask with heavy sarcarsm

"We don't typically follow anyone we don't know.""Just on occasion we follow ones we do." Elliot said in what sounds like code talk to me

"Ok thats enough!" I exaggerat "What the hell does that mean?"I've had enough of the games and want answers.

"The truth is we didn't come here to apologize." Elliot finally admitts "Actually we have been watching you for quite a while now."

Now I amgetting freaked out.

"Why?" I hesitate to ask

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Dom states "It's a little hard to explain."

"I think I can keep up!" I insist "The unbelievable kind of has a way of coming into my life as of late."

Dom just nods in recognition "Ok finish your work first this could take a while."

For the first time in a long time, I half-ass closing up. After locking up the doors and killing the main lights I look over at the two men who are anxiously waiting for me. Dominic gestures to a nearby table and I go to join them.

My previous fears are now replaced with apprehension and wonder. Maybe now I could get some real answers.

"I just want to say again that this is going to sound a little out there, but it's true, I stake my life on it." Dom insists

"Fine, lets hear it." I say with obvious hesitation in my voice

"We were sent here to bring you back with us." Elliot begins

"Back where? Like a hostage?" I panic. No one istaking me anywhere.

"No no no, more like bringing you home...just let us continue." Dom recovers

I settle back into my seat to listen patiently.

"You are the last descendant of a very old world know only to those who live within it." "Twenty Years ago you were found by the police wandering the woods. You didn't remember your name or where you came from." Dom continues "After weeks of searching for your family, you were placed in foster care."

How does he know all of this? I wonder.

Dominic proceeded on."It may seem harsh but what we refer to as the "Highest" knew you would be safe. They had to ensure your safety and our future."

"You were born about two hundred mile from here into a very secret society. You could say that our families were old friends, that we are old friends." I could tell Elliot was searching my eyes for some sort of recognition.

"Hold up a minute. What do you mean were "old friends"?" I question

"I dont know either of you, never saw you before in my life!"

"Thats not true!" Elliot states in what seemed to me like a hurt tone.

"Our appearance has changed a bit over the years, we're not kids anymore, but I promise in time you'll remember." "We grew up together. We were inseparable ..we were best friend the three of us." He continues desperate for me to remember.

"Best friends? How can you expect me to believe that?" I beg "I dont have time for this, I have to go!" I get up from my chair and begin to leave when I hear something that truly is unbelievable.

"You have visions Lyla!" Dom announces "You have dreams of a life you never think you lived."

I stand there shocked and for some reason hurt.

"There not dreams Lyla, they are resurfacing memories." Dominic had put it out there now. The one secret I never told anyone. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I remain standing with my back to them. "How can they know that? Could it be true? Could that strange feeling thats been pulling me all these years really be more than a child's imagination?"

I have so many questions flooding my mind.

I finally turn back to them and meet Dominic's deep sympathetic brown gaze just as a single tear falls from my eyes.

I dont want to hear anymore.

"No!" I yell

"Why are you doing this to me?"

I walk over to the door and open it wide indicating it was time for them to leave.

"Lyla, wait..." Dom begs

I only hold the door wider looking down to show i'm anything but interested.

"Ok, I understand. We'll give you some time." Elliot says shamefully as they leave the bar. "Please, just think about what we told you."

I merely nod in recognition as I pull the doors closed and lock them, further distancing myself from my dark informants and inevitably the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I wake up groggy and unconvinced the days prior weren't all an unbelievable dream, but I know better. I try to push my jumbled thoughts aside and ready myself for work.

When I pull up to the shop I am surprised to see the garage doors open.

"Did I forget to close them the other day?" I wonder with concern, however thinking back I am sure I closed them.

I get out of my car and approach the garage cautiously. At first it appears vacant but then I hear voices from my office.

"There is nothing here!" a smooth voice bellows "I've been through every inch!"

"Oh god, what could they be looking for?" I ponder. Slowly I move closer listening for a second voice.

"We have to be sure," a second and much huskier voice states "If they were here we need to know. We know they came looking for her and if they made it this far they are sure to find her soon."

"We have to find her first." The smooth voice answers

I was about to speak up, tell them their "friends" stopped by a couple days ago. I am pissed off and very displeased that there are two more strangers poking around in my life. I want to speak up but what I hear next glues me to the spot and I don't dare move from my spot.

"They wont have any chance for survival once we kill her." One jokes. Then they both burst into laughter at his remark. I however am not laughing.

I muster up the ability to move, take full advantage, and take off to my car. Once safely in the car I look back at the shop. I don't see anyone so I guess they didn't see or hear me.

I speed down the highway. I want to go home but what if they know where I live? I'm in a full panic but I'm thankful for the first time that Micah and Leanna went out of town.

A sense of loneliness washes over me as I realize I never bothered to make any friends here. Wishing I had I also realize I have nowhere to go. There is no use feeling sorry for myself so I continue aimlessly down the road. I subconsciously drive to a lake set deep into the woods. No one ever really comes here, especially this early in the spring. Mostly its used as a swimming hole with tall evergreens all around perfect for rope swings. Now it sits deserted till warmer weather arrives. I leave my car behind me as I walk down to the shoreline, remove my red chucks and wade into the shallow waters. I walk along in the water enjoying the feel of the little pebbles on my feet till I come to a fallen tree and sit along the trunk. I sit there for a long while thinking over all of the things Elliot and Dominic had said to me.

Out of nowhere, my mind goes blank as I slip into a dream-like state. I close my eyes tight in my usual response to the visions but then relax to succumb to it knowing now it may hold real answers to my past.

Slowly the image of three children running through the dense forest comes into view. A boy races on ahead of a small brown haired girl. "Hurry up slow poke!" the lean, blue eyed boy yells back at the girl. "I'm trying..." The girl's words trail off as she struggles to catch up, her long blue sundress waving in the wind. Suddenly the child's dress catches on a branch throwing her to the ground. I see the tiny girl sit up clinging to her knee. Blood drips down her leg as she cries rocking back and forth. Then as if he materialized from air a young black haired boy reached down picked up the girl into his tawny arms. The girl looked up and faced the boy and she peers into a pair of sorrel eyes that seemed to smile at her. The girl smiles at him and he wipes away her tears. "Thanks Dominic" I hear the girl say.

The image blurs as a second vision comes.

A small girl sits along a river bank among the tall grass. The blue bow that ties back her long, brown curls blows in the wind mimicking the movement of her dress. Folding over itself, trying to break free of her small frame. With her sits a little boy, same as her hero in the first vision, I remember. He wears cut off blue jeans and a black tank top. His black hair is chopped short, not unlike any other little boys.

"This is for you." The boy says shyly handing the little girl a bright yellow daffodil. She reaches for the delicate flower as the wind sweeps through the grass again. "Thank you." The girl blushes. Just as the vision begins to fade just as the boy leans in kissing the girl on the cheek and says "I love you, Lyla."

My knees become weak and finally give out under me but to my surprise I never hit the ground. Slowly I open my eyes and find myself in the safety of Dom's big bronzed arms.

I shake my head free of the visions and allow my tears to fall. They had tried to tell me that these were memories and I shut them out, literally. How could that be true though, I of all people should know if they were memories, right? That last vision though, the boy said my name. I look up at Dom, and though it takes a moment to focus, I am met with those same sorrel eyes from my vision, still smiling back at me. I reach down my leg and feel the tiny scar that had been left by that little girls fall. I then realize... I am that little girl.

It was at that moment that I knew, that I remembered them for the first time. I pull Dominic closer and begin to cry when he kisses my head and whispers into my ear" Welcome back."


End file.
